


Bonded

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: After what seems like forever April finally asks Raph to become her Bonded mate.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 13





	Bonded

Raph shifted in his chair, trying to not make the discomfort in his tail worse. Where was April? They were supposed to bond this heat. He expected to bond this heat. He thought she was almost done all the stupid human courting bullshit. 

He snarled as Mike got too close, leaning down to cover the food he was eating, warning the Beta from coming closer. He didn’t even let Don close, not wanting anyone else’s scent to chase off April at this critical time.

Leo had taken one step into the kitchen earlier, only to turn on his heal and leave. Omegas tended to be the most dangerous when it came to courting, and the eldest knew that many Alphas had ended up in the hospital for making the wrong move around an Omega near a bonding heat.

Mike froze as a familiar scent came into the room,of pine a damp soil, like the deep woods at April’s farmhouse. The two turtles looked to the kitchen door to see April leaning against it, a bag on her shoulder and dressed in simple jean shorts and a tank top. 

Raph swallowed hard, eyes on the faint bulge in the pants, and the lean muscle of her legs. He made a low noise of approval as April growled low to Mike, who left the room without even getting his food from the microwave. 

April walked up to the table as Raph stood, making soft eager noises, giving out his scent laced with need and desire. The Alpha returned the noise, her own scent lacing with approval.

“I thought you’d never get here.” He pouted, nipping at her scent glands. “I’ve been stuck with my brothers all day.” April‘s laugh was low and rumbled in her chest. 

“I had to make sure our nest was perfect.” She said quietly, reaching into her bag. “I only want the best for my Omega after all.” She pulled out a red knitted square, one of his first projects when Master Splinter had forced him to do the craft.

“Would you like to see it? It’s waiting for us if you like it.” The large turtle purred, nuzzling the wool. 

“You know my answer already.” He pulled her close, tipping his head so she could teeth and nip at his own glands. April laughed softly. 

“I know this is driving you crazy. I just want to do it right.” The reporter squeezed his hand. “Follow me.” Raph eagerly followed her with a soft sound.

April lead him through the sewer until the got to a locked door. He watched her type in the keycode, and it clicked unlocked. So this is were Donny and gone earlier that week. He had been mildly jealous April was showing Don attention, but now it made sense. 

His knees went weak when he stepped into the room, April strong scent filling it, and only her own. So Don hadn’t even been invited in. Only he was invited into the Alphas little hideaway. He churred in pleasure, then turned his attention to the nest. 

Well built with the right balance of both their blankets and rented unscented ones, some of his workout magazines and even a few dumb bells that had gone missing from the spare stash around it, along with a few of her favorite novels and notebooks. 

A bookcase in the corner was stocked with food, and he noticed another door next to it. 

“The bathroom.” April muttered, nipping his neck. “Don’t worry, Don went through another door to get to it, and I scrubbed it down when we were done working on it.” Raph nuzzled her again, getting more antsy. He could tell April was too, her eyes dilated and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“How about we get you out of those pants?” She purred into his ear. It must be so tight down there.” Raph whined, squirming needly. Her hand brushed his pants, stroking the outline of his tail. Fuck he was so wet right now. He wouldn’t be surprised if April could feel it through the fabric of his pants.

She slowly undid the button, taking her time to stroke his front plates with feather-light touches, making him gasp and whine. Finally she tugged his pants and his red leather undergarment down, freeing his tail from it’s confines. 

April made a low sound of approval, her hand dropping to stroke at the slit below his cloaca. She grinned when she found it dripping, pushing two fingers into it and began to slowly thrust in and out. 

Raph gasped in shock, arching into it even as his knees almost buckled. April paused, concerned. 

“Come on.” She rumbled, pulling him to the nest, and letting him settle into it before pouncing on him, but instead of pushing her fingers back in, she bent down to lick at his slit, purring as she enjoyed his taste. 

“More…” He begged, tail twitching in pleasure. “Please, I need more.” April looked up at him with hazy eyes, licking her lips. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, voice husky with desire. “Your taste is so addicting. I’ve missed it since last time.” Raph fushed more at the knowledge that his Alpha had been wanting him all this time too. 

She took pity on him and instead went back to fingering the slit, adding a third finger.

“Fuck Ace.” He whined, squirming beneath her. She made a small adjustment to how she was pushing into him, and he gasped as she hit a good spot, arching into her finger more.

He continued to whine and wither, his mind growing hazy in heat. All he knew at the moment was her pushing him to a mindless brink of release. 

“What do you want?” She asked, almost a demand. He muured as he finally dropped, unable to contain himself anymore.

“You. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you to breed me, put your babies into me.” He begged, knowing how corny he sounded. “Please April, I want you so bad.” He tugged on her shirt. “You’re too dressed.” 

April smirked and pulled away and stood, making a show on her slowly pulling of her shirt and bra, tossing them to the side. Raph’s nostrils flared as he stared at her chest, her breasts rising and falling with her panting. Then her fingers made the long, torturous journey to the button of her jeans, and she slowly undid them, letting them slide down her hips and into a puddle on the floor. 

Raph swallowed hard as he took her in, her swelled clit obvious against her simple underwear. He bit his lip in anticipation as April slipped her fingers into the band, and slowly pushed them down to join her pants. 

Raph churred again, a high pitched noise as he took her in. He had seen it before, but only in the dimly lit sewer and he hadn’t been in a great state of mind just then. Now- fuck she was amazing. How the hell did he get her? 

April’s smile was both warm and hungry at the same time, making him shift with more need. He wanted her over him from behind, thrust hard into him, nipping and licking at his neck until she came and bit down on his scent glands, marking him as her Omega. 

“Do you want to bend over for me? Present that pretty wet slit of yours?” Raph complied without a second thought, tail curling up over his shell, wagging slightly. 

“Please yes, take me like the animal I am.” April frowned slightly, the slight tinge of displeasure make him whine softly, as she bent over him, kissing his shoulder.

“You are not an animal.” She muttered softly. “You are my Omega, and I love you more than anything.” She trailed the kisses up and down his neck, making him moan. 

“I love you my Alpha.” He keened as April brushed against him, tip dripping wet. “Please, please bond with me.” April purred softly, nuzzling him before slowly pushing inside, growling in pleasure.

Raph hissed softly at the burn. It had been a while since she had been in him, and none of the toys he had been able to get a hold of were as big as she was. 

“So much…” He groaned, pressing back to her. She continued to move painfully slow until she was completely in him, and he could feel the pulsing. 

Raph dropped his head to his arms, squirming as he got used to her size, The ache still there. He wanted her to move. 

“April.” He groaned, body tensing. “Please move. Please…” April laughed, the sound low in her chest.

“Anything to please my Omega.” She whispered with a soft nip to his scent glands. She adjusted herself and slowly began to move in him, making sure, swift strokes. 

Raph gasped as his mind blurred wonderfully, letting himself slip into the warm haze of pleasure. He had wanted this so badly.

It wasn’t long before the slow, easy movement was enough, wasn’t getting that itch he needed scratched. 

“More,” He muttered, trying to mimic her thrusting “Please? I need it harder.” April just made a low noise in response, one that made his body tremble, before thrusting harder and faster.

Time seemed to stand still for Raph as he felt nothing but their bodies together, his own aching dick thrusting against the silky material April had placed in the bottom of the nest, the smooth material cool and smooth of the sensitive skin. Fuck, she has thought of everything. 

He gasped as she adjusted and began to pound into him, growling deep in her chest and biting harder at his neck. Raph could only whine and fuss as his hands clawed at the blankets, desperate to hit that high that came with his release.

It ended, all to soon it seemed, and he was crying out, body tensing as he came around his Alpha. 

April snarled and she followed, her knot swelling in him, stretching him, as she bit down hard on his scent gland, marking their bond. 

Raph panted, semi-collapsing as he felt the bond form between them. He felt warm and happy, a completeness he never had before filling. April made soft noises, licking his mark, cleaning it.

“My Omega. My wonderful Omega.” She lay on him, stroking his shell as her knot slowly deflated and clit return to it’s normal size. Raph shifted, making a noise of protest as the fullness left him. 

Moving off of him, April laughed softly. She nuzzled him adoringly, nudging him to lay back on his shell. Her hand went his still swollen dick, stroking it slowly, thumbing the tip. Raph growled low at the feeling, his erection pulsing at her touch.

“How about I help you with this?” She moved to straddle him, her wet folds brushing against his tail. The turtle groaned, arching into it.

“Please.” He whined. “Please…” April grinned, eyes bright as she pushed herself up, and slowly slid down his throbbing need. 

“Holy fuck, you’re so big.” April hissed softly, stopping when he filled her completely. “Feels so good.” 

Raph just lay back, vision blurred at all the pleasure that was over whelming his body. April leaned forward, kissing his neck.

“You okay big guy?” She asked softly, eye warm and adoring. The turtle nodded, returning the kiss. 

“Good. Great in fact.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Wanna move?” April pulled back with a grin and slowly began to ride him, leaning her head back in pleasure. 

“Gods, yes.” She groaned, chest heaving. “You’re so good.” The Omega under her laughed. 

“I’m not doing anything.” He put his hands on her hips, helping her balance. “You’ve been doing all the work.” He gasped as she began to move faster, biting her lip. 

Soon he began to move his hips with hers, and he let himself get lost in the pleasure again, until something built deep in him crested over and he came hard into her with a cry, holding her on him as he finished. 

April slowly lay down on him, making soft noises as she snuggled with him.

“My Alpha.” He muttered softly, nuzzling her hair. “All mine.” April laughed softly. 

“All yours.” She agreed softly with a small yawn. She sighed happily, nesting under his chin. 

“Sleep?” He asked, reaching for a blanket. April laughed softly. “Yah, sleep sounds good.” Raph purred softly, adjusting so that they were both on their sides, and soon they were booth fast asleep.


End file.
